


the three to rule us all

by genyalina



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genyalina/pseuds/genyalina
Summary: aleksander, alina, and nikolai once they're allowed some alone time.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	the three to rule us all

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this, we really need more darkolina fics like this

"Alina", the Kylo Ren look alike began, "I--  
*gunshots* *BAM BAM*  
Three bullet holes could be seen implanted in his empty head.

"He's finally dead, that dumb ugly bitch." Nikolai said while dusting off his teal coat.


End file.
